


tempting coffee

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll





	1. Chapter 1

Kon was in his room getting ready, he was happy and nervous about what was about to happen and he could not stop smiling, as he could not believe he was going to do it

He wondered if he was not dreaming since he was on the best day of his life

🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃  
🍃

The bell rings announcing the end of classes a young man runs between the corridors dodging everyone to get to the door

As soon as he arrives and adjusts himself to a tree, he arranges his hair and recharges himself trying to look calm and without waiting for long he was surrounded by several girls who tried to go out with him, but he tried to reject them all and when he manages to get away he realizes that a boy was climbing to a car and left the place

He sighs heavily and leaves with sadness because he had not achieved his goal he wondered how many times he had tried it already, so he was in his bed mouth under

Ka - entering - Kon honey dinner is ready  
K - Immediately under  
Ka - Do not tell me, another bug  
K - Yes  
Ka - Well darling maybe if you stop behaving like a lover and waiting for him to fall at your feet because you do not approach and talk to him  
K - I've tried to do it, but  
Ka - But?  
K - I get nervous and then to see her beautiful blue eyes that shine every time she discovers something new her beautiful black hair like black her pink lips and that thin but thin body

Kara watches as her son loses herself by describing the boy she likes and smiles tenderly at seeing him so in love

Ka - it's a boy that is worth being my son-in-law  
K - he takes her hands - He will love you mom I can assure you, he will be an excellent husband for me  
Ka - Well but first you should at least try to say hello

Watch as Kon lets himself fall on the bed and complains

Ka - at least I can know the name of my future son-in-law  
K - Wayne, Timothy Wayne  
Ka - A Wayne? - Release a laugh - it had to be  
K - Getting up - What is fun mom  
Ka - Nothing darling, alone, just that you are equal to your uncle Clark

Again Kara laughs and Kon does not understand what his mother had told him

Some days after

Kon just concentrates on looking at Tim who does not realize that the teacher calls him until he hits his desk with his ruler

Ma - Mr. Kent!  
K - getting up - if teacher  
Ma - Since he is so focused on my class he wants to solve this formula  
K - Cla ... clear

Kon goes to the front and looks at the formula written on the board did not understand anything until he read it several times to be able to solve it correctly

Ma - not bad Mr. Kent, now go back to your place and concentrate on my Class  
K - Yes teacher

Kon is going to sit down and glances at Tim who was solving other problems outside the classroom but more complicated, the bell is heard and Kon tries to catch up with Tim but is surrounded by the girls who wanted his attention

Three days later

Kon finished changing for gym class and secretly looking for Tim who was only with his boxers and looking for his sports uniform that looks every part of body, looked carefully at his back and arms to lower his legs and realizing that despite being thin, his body looked strong and firm, so firm that he could hold it while he carried it and entered his beautiful body

K - It must be exciting to hear your voice in bed ... Wait, I just thought

Kon looks down and notices a small erection so he leaves quickly before anyone else notices, because without realizing it he had started having a fantasy with him

That same afternoon

Kon tries to find Tim but can not find him until he remembers that he did not look for him in the library so he runs and just as he thought he would be, sitting at a table with several books around him just like the first day he met him in the secondary just when he fell in love with the

A few weeks later

Kon is training with his team because the final was close and the team captain had to be focused if they wanted to win but as he could when sitting in the stands was Tim reading a book

In - Concentrate Kon, this game is the most important of all  
K - If coach

He again fixes his gaze to the front and tries not to think that Tim is sitting there

At the end of the training manages to get rid of some cheerleaders and looking for Tim, wanted to invite him to the game, dedicate the victory to him, and when turning around in a building he finds him but on the ground and being bothered by teammates so he runs fast and it gets in the middle to stop them

K - What are you doing  
H - Captain, we just had fun  
O - A little fun before the game  
K - Fun? - annoying - Annoying  
P - Ahh if we  
K - Who told you that this is fun  
H - Calm Captain  
K - Nothing of tranquility, that this is the last time either with him or anyone and if I discover them they are out of the end

The boys go quickly to see Kon very upset, he turns around and sees Tim picking up his things and quickly bends down to pick them up

K - I'm sorry, I promise you it will not happen again  
T - Okay - take a book - They are upset that I did not want to do their homework  
K - I see ... wait, do you do your homework?  
T - No, I do not have time for that  
K - true after all you help your father in his company true  
T - As you know  
K - Well, you know ... you ... everyone knows you and well, are you a Wayne?

Kon was nervous because he had investigated everything about Tim until he knew that he was helping along with his brothers to his father and inadvertently told him that he knew

T - Right Kon, television always talk about us  
K - If the television .... wait, do you know my name?

Kon asks hopefully to know if he knew him at the same time he gives his books

T - who does not know you, you are the captain of the football team, you are his star  
K - disappointed - Right ... everyone knows me  
T - Thanks for helping me  
K - Not that, by the way if it's not too much to ask, well if you wanted to - she puts her hand behind her head - you'd like to go to the game next week  
T - To the end?  
K - excited - If I dedicate the victory to you and give you the ball I will take care of the victory point

Kon turns red when he realizes what he said and although that was his plan at first but he did not want to say it that way, Tim lets out a small laugh and kon looks at him stunned

T - That sounds good and that's very nice of you  
K - Taking your hand - It is decided, I will give everything to win this match  
T - Sure, ah kon

Quick Kon lets go of his shameful hand and Tim smiles again

T - Then until next week?  
K - Yes  
T - And if you have time, we could have a coffee later

Tim leaves leaving a Kon with his mouth open, because Tim had asked him to have a coffee with him so he leaves happy and preparing for what could possibly be his appointment

🏈  
🏈  
🏈

The day of the match has arrived and the team of Kon had difficulties against the other team without mentioning that Kon could not find Tim in the crowd and if that was not enough they only had less than 7 minutes to get the victory

In - There is not much time left so you better give everything on the court  
K - No

Everyone turns to see Kon

K - We strive to be here, we're not going to miss this opportunity now, so I need to get the ball and I'll do what I have to do

The whistle sounds and as soon as they get the ball they pass it to Kon, knocking down their players, and just a minute later Kon manages to make the victory point and with it the sound of the whistle indicating that the match was over

The cry of jubilation is heard throughout the field and Kon's teammates raise it to celebrate while lifting the ball, but his search for Tim with the look continues without result and after several minutes of searching and cheerleader safarce not he finds it so he returns sad to celebrate

The next day Kon still sad arrives at his locker because he could not deliver the ball as he wished and ask him to be his boyfriend if he opens his locker to take his things and when he opens a letter he falls to the floor and picks up his heart. accelerates to see that tim wrote it

"I'm sorry Kon, for not having gone to the game but ...

But just that day I was asked to present myself at the university where I was aspiring "

K - The university?

"And if I did not present I was going to lose my chance to get into it, even though I asked them to give me time to see you play, they only gave me two options to go see you and lose my place or introduce myself and start my studies"

K - I know, you were always studying to enter that university

"I just hope you're not upset I really wanted to see you play and then go have that coffee.

So now I owe you one, so I hope we could meet again and enjoy a coffee together

Att.

Tim "

Kon looks at the last thing, he read it again and again because he could not believe it

K - Tim still wants to have a coffee with me, the real one? - Excited - Actually this is an appointment class

He leaves running very excited

K - Yes, I still have a chance - It stops - it's true Tim likes coffee a lot and if I surprise him but what coffee is the best, the grind or grain will be better, I have a lot to learn if I want to surprise him, well decided...

In the afternoon Kara is finishing making food until Kon comes in and scares her

Ka - For heaven's sake Kon why you came in like this  
K - Mama I decided that I will travel all over the world and I will learn to make the best coffee  
Ka - Traveling to learn to make coffee?  
K - excited - Yes, I will travel through all countries, especially where your coffee is your specialty, I will become the best and he will love it  
Ka - him? Or Kon must have imagined it - Sighing - Fine but just promise me one thing darling  
K - Clear mom  
Ka - If at the end it is not the right one let it go I know that you like it since high school and do not worry sooner or later the right person will arrive for you  
K - I promise you, and maybe you neglect after this I put my own cafeteria

Both laugh at this comment and Kara begins to prepare everything for the trip, which would do when finishing high school

K - watching the ball - All right, the next time we see each other I can ask you to be my boyfriend

🕛  
🕧  
🕐  
🕔  
🕑  
🕑

Kon is accommodating some things in his apartment because since arriving from his long trip he moved to Gothic city and I look for where to work what he found fast in a cafeteria

He really felt at ease in the city and his work ... but without forgetting his beloved who had not yet found him although at that point it would be impossible since he had a job in his father's company

And little by little I was losing the hope of seeing him again and maybe not having that coffee with him

K - Have a nice day  
Cli - Thanks  
Ju - Someone is in a good mood today  
K - Only normal  
Lu - At least you do not have that face that you expect someone to enter through that door  
K - smiling - What face?

Just when he says that the door opens and his eyes open wide in surprise and he can not believe what he saw

Lu - Well it was another face but something like that

Kon tries to calm down and listen to normal because he could not believe who he saw

K - Good morning, I can serve you  
T - Unseen - I want a coffee  
K - Sure, he wants it normal, decaffeinated, loaded or ...

He can not believe what his eyes see because right now and in front of him was his love and he notices him annoyed and wonders why he is like this

T - look up annoyed - Just give me a coffee and ...  
K - So anyone is fine?

With a bit of calm he asks him but he knew what kind of coffee he liked, although for the store's policy he had to ask

K - Sir?  
T - Kon?

When he hears him calling he feels in the clouds but he also notices that he has not recognized him yet he dedicates a smile

K - Smiling - To serve you, and regarding your coffee ...  
T - blushing - Which ... Which one ... I ...

Listen as he stutters and blushes on his nerves and refuses to hug him for seeing him so cute

T - What do you recommend?  
K - We have the specialty, which I can assure you will love  
T - I would like to try it  
K - Then he prepared it

Kon turns around and takes a breath, it was time to know if his trip around the world to learn how to make an excellent coffee, prepare it with hope

He serves it in the glass and once again takes air to be as calm as possible and carries the glass

K - Here you have, I hope you like it  
T - Gra ... thanks

Kon brings the glass to him and Tim brings his hand to receive it then the touch of his fingers then Kon feels for a few moments the warmth of his fingers and as when he was a student his heart gets excited and the desire to embrace and kiss him comes

But as soon as their hands touch they separate quickly because it takes its glass and it leaves running from there and it watches the door where it left

Lu - Hey Kon you did something to that guy, he came out very embarrassed from here, Kon? Hears

His partner sees how Kon looks with a smile towards the door

Lu - Kon note that he left without paying true  
K - gawking - If I know  
Lu - Well that will be paid out of your pocket

Kon ends his shift and returns home happy because he was losing hope of seeing his love again, he lets himself fall in the happy bed

K - Tim has not changed in anything is still as adorable and handsome - getting up - But what a fool I have been I did not ask him for his number or if he has moved and the worst does not even want to say hello, great and now it is possible that he never returns Let's see

Kon is resigned because he had lost an opportunity to be with his beloved ... or so he thought

A few days later, Tim was standing in front of his nervous counter and asking for coffee and since the first one had run out and did not pay again, but Kon saw Tim as cute and funny and did not mind paying for his coffee.

It had already happened several times it had become a routine for Kon and Tim, in which Tim came in as soon as he asked for his coffee Kon would gladly prepare it, his hands would rub Tim and Kon would pay for the coffee

For Kon that was the routine, at least until that day that his boss came out upset and began to argue with his beloved Tim

Je - annoying - So this is the guy who asks for his coffee and leaves  
K - Well ... - Look sideways at Tim - good  
Je-molesto - Maybe you think you can come, ask for a coffee and leave as if nothing  
K - Sir, I think you're making the customer uncomfortable  
Je - And you apparently like to give your work for what I see  
K - No sir actually

Kon tried to calm his boss but it was useless

K - Sir, please, I do not think  
Je - one word is enough and you're fired

And there he was, his boss had threatened to fire him and that would mean never seeing Tim again

Je - Now you - pointing to Tim - you pay the coffees and you get out of this place, I do not want to ever see you again  
T - That will not be possible  
Je - molested - why not?  
T - because from this moment this location and any branch that I own belongs to me  
Je - And who the hell do you think to say that my establishment is yours  
T - I'm Tim Wayne son of Bruce Wayne and by the way your boss from now on

Both his boss and the rest of his teammates were with their mouths open while he was smiling, followed by Tim asking Kon to accompany him with something that he does quickly by following him leaving behind his companions who kept their mouths open

They arrive at a small restaurant and ask for their order Kon could not believe that he was next to his beloved and now it was his boss something that made him happy until he reacts and tries to say something but Tim drops his head frustrated by what he did, so he listens to everything he says and tries to cheer him up something that he achieves

K - I think it's better I go back before my boss really wants to say goodbye  
T - Do not worry about that, you can take the rest of the day off  
K - but ...  
T - You said it yourself, right? Now and I'm your boss and that guy can not fire you if he does not want to be fired  
K - smiling - thank you, but it would be better if I came back, and thanks for everything  
T - There's no need  
K - well then I see you tomorrow?  
T - Yes

Tim approaches Kon and notices that he is a bit taller than he so he gets on tiptoes he takes his face and kisses his cheek

K - Ahhh

Tim realizes what he did and quickly departs from Kon

T - I ... I'm sorry ... I ... I do not know why ... I have to go

Tim goes running completely red for what he has done, while Kon touches his cheek and smiles

K - It really is very cute

The days pass and Kon enjoyed Tim's visits and his reactions every morning without being able to avoid sighing and that day had not been the exception although he wondered what Tim was trying to tell him

A couple of days later

K - Claro tia Lois I can go for Jon  
L - Thanks Kon, I was really out for Jon but I got more work  
K - Well I'll go for it, where is it?

Kon arrives and this mouth open without believing it to be the right direction so he rings the bell and continues to look at the great mansion

A - What do you want?  
K - Ah I'm Conner Kent and I'm here for Jon, my aunt sent me  
A - Oh, yes, Miss Lois informed me of her arrival, I immediately open  
K - Thanks

The door opens and Kon enters a little nervous until the main door where Alfred awaits him and guides him inside

A - So you who Miss Lois sent  
K - If you regret it is inconvenient  
A - Neglect Miss Lois informed me everything, and I apologize for having requested all your documents but it is a security measure and more in the case of young Jon  
K - on the contrary I'm glad to know that Jon is in good hands

They approach where they are Jon with the others and they see Tim leaving, then the heart of Kon accelerates realizing that he is in the house of his beloved

T - Alfred you think you can calm Damian and Jason I think soon this ..., will get .., - blushing - ugly  
A - This young man has come for young Jon his name is ...  
T - Blushing- Kon  
K - smiling - I should have guessed that you lived here  
T - nervous - Yes, and ... what brings you here  
K - Well I  
J - leaning out - Kon!  
K - Jon, come here

Kon smiles when he sees his little cousin and waits for him with open arms to hug him Jon does not hesitate to run to his happy cousin

T - confused - Jon you know this guy  
J - Happy - Sip  
D - Annoying - Really?  
LOL  
T - I can know where  
J - It's my cousin  
T - You ...  
D - Primo?  
K - Yes, this beautiful boy here is my cousin,  
J - Kon you know Tim  
K - If you're a frequent customer at my job, right Tim  
T - Blushing - Yes, I think so  
J - Kon knows how to make a delicious hot chocolate and they also say he makes delicious coffee  
T - more red - If he does  
J - Kon told me that when I was old enough he would let me taste his coffee with milk

Kon is hypnotized by watching Tim really love that boy and ignoring what others are talking about until he reacts

D - Tim, do not tell me ...  
J - It's true, Master Damian Can Kon come to the Christmas party?  
D - I do not know, Jon my father invited you and good  
K - Okay, I do not want to cause problems with ...  
T - Screaming - He will be my guest, I do not think there is any problem if I tell father  
Di - shouting - Of course I'm fine  
K - Seriously Tim, I do not want to cause any problems

He was surprised by the invitation but he was not sure if he would be welcome until Tim tries to convince him something that he achieves with ease

T - is close to you - It is not a problem it will be an honor to have you by my side .. WITH US  
K - Well if you say there is no problem then here I will be, Jon it's time to leave

Kon and Jon leave after saying goodbye to everyone, while walking they kept smiling

J - It will be fun we will all be even going to be there  
K - By the way Jon that you did in the mansion Wayne  
J - Master Damian invited me  
K - Is Tim's brother your teacher?  
J - Yes, I also like to play with Tim, it's really fun  
K - I see, I still can not believe I'll be in that dinner too  
J - Why not? Tim I invite you and I saw you happy  
K - Laughing - you think  
J - Yes and you could sleep with the

Kon turns red from what Jon says and turns to see him who looks at him

K - nervous - Why do you say that  
J - We were invited to stay for the night  
K - Oh that was it, of course  
J - looking at him - Did you want to sleep with Tim?  
K - Okay enough time to take you to cass

Kon was already embarrassed by Jon's words even though he knew that his cousin was saying it in an innocent way he was not going to deny that if he had dreamed of sleeping with Tim, although for now he was happy with only sleeping in his house

The day arrives and Kon is getting ready to leave

K - Mom, will you be fine this day?  
Ka - Quiet baby I will spend Christmas with some friends, you enjoy the party  
K - Yes but  
Ka - No complaints, son, besides - he gives him a few little nudges - You'll be close to your platonic love  
K - Red - Máma  
Ka - Laughing - Oh Kon I know you're happy, oh you would not have taken a whole day to choose the clothes, I'm sure Tim will fall at your feet  
K - I do not think so  
Ka - ohh I see you expect me to fall with you to bed, if so make sure you take some cond ...  
K - very red - Mom! It's enough, I have to go

Kon leaves home quickly and takes his motorcycle while Kara says goodbye

Ka - Well, if I'm lucky, I'll soon have a son-in-law

Kon drives his motorbike fast to get there even though part of him did not want to do it because of the nerves he had and even when he knew his uncles would be he could not be very nervous

So he arrives and luckily Jon and his uncles are also so they all go in and are taken to a room where the Wayne await them and the head of the house receives them

Welcome, I'm glad that you've finally arrived  
C - Thanks for the invitation, he is kon my nephew  
K - Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne - shake your hand - thank you for letting me be here  
B - he shakes his hand - the taste is mine and it is a pleasure to meet Tim's appointment  
T - Red - Father

Kon feels embarrassed because he did not expect to be called Tim's appointment and he was just as embarrassed

After the greetings Kon talked to Tim's brothers who wanted to know where they had met so he decided to tell them it was in the cafe and followed a fight by Jason and Tim

K - Tim likes real coffee  
D - Correction  
K - Eh?  
Say - He loves coffee  
K - really?  
D - So much so that he had an appointment with a container of coffee  
Di - True or when he proposed marriage  
D - taking out your cell phone - the wedding was fun

Damian gives his cell phone to Kon and Jon comes to see in one of the videos you can see Tim dressed as Romeo while a bottle is on a balcony as Juliet, another had a date in the garden, another video was Tim asleep and hugging a big pot of coffee

K - Enduring laughter - Did he really mean it?  
D - Wait to see the engagement and the wedding

There is a table arranged in the video and in it is a jar of coffee next to him, Tim was on his knees

° T - Miss coffee I am here and I hope you accept my proposal - take out a little box - I would accept to be my wife °

D - Just wait to see the wedding

The video begins and you can see the room arranged the camera in seal to a trimmed tim and with a black suit and next to it a coffee pot with a dress and a veil

J - That's Titus?

Titus is seen in the middle with a tunic and with an open book

D - That's right, he was the father who brought them

You hear barks and followed by Tim to say yes and Kon and Jon burst out laughing, Tim to turn to see what happens freezes to see that Damien was showing them the videos he had recorded

T - Give me that  
K - laughing - Wait, this is fun  
T - It is not  
K - Yes it is Tim

Tim tries to take the cell phone to Kon and this only raised his arm and still watch the videos even Tim was tipped because Kon was a little higher than the

T - Damian I swear you'll pay it back  
D - Oh come on it's fun  
T - It is not, Kon please  
K - hugs him by the waist - Only one and more

Tim blushes to feel as Kon grabbed him by the waist and hit him to his body and struggling to avoid flushing from the contact, Alfred enters and tells everyone about the dinner so Kon gives the phone to Damisn and is left alone with Tim realizing that he was hugging him so he releases it fast

K - I'm sorry it was not my intention to touch myself so I'm sorry  
T - Red - it's okay ... no problem  
K - Ahhh  
T - looking away - Now you must think I'm weird right  
K - What? Of course not, you are not, I say who would not want to marry what he loves most is fun

Kon sees Tim lower his head and some tears threatened to leave and that hurts him because he had not told him with that intention

K - What I'm trying to say is that it was fun but nice and - he takes it from the chin to see it - you saw that suit  
T - of .... right?  
K - Yes - it accommodates a lock of your hair - even better than the bride

Tim blushes at the comment and smiles, Kon corresponds to the smile and then offers his hand to leave the room

K - well, what do you think about going with the others?  
T - Claro

Tim takes the hand of Kon and this one feels in the sky by the contact so they arrive at the dining room and they enjoy the dinner, once finished they go another room dobde this the Christmas tree and many gifts in their majority for Jon and although not I was expecting a gift for Bruce

A little apart was Tim and Kon

K - Go never imagine that it was to receive something like that as a gift  
T - My father is like that, he likes to do this kind of thing - Blushing - And well if you do not mind you could open it when you're alone

Tim hands her a gift box

K - Thank you, I promise to give you a gift as soon as I can  
T - Okay, with you being here is enough for me

Kon smiles for the gesture so to Tim's surprise this kisses him on the forehead making Tim turn redder than he already was

It is more night and everyone goes to their respective rooms Kon sends messages to his mom and decides to take a bath before going to sleep but first opens Tim's gift and smiles when he sees the teddy bear that is adorable and sees that there is a note and he reads it

Tim walked from one place to another had Kon near his room and still did not know why he felt like that, but every minute that passed more wanted to try those lips and before he knew it was in front of the door of Kon


	2. 2

Kon hears the door being touched so he leaves the note and stuffed toy and goes to open the door

K - Now I open  
T - "Wait, I did it, do not tell me to touch, please do not touch your door"  
K - opening the door - Tim, you are offered something  
T - Kon, I ... blushes - I ...

Tim can not tear his eyes away from Kon and more when he saw that he was only wearing a pair of pants showing off his perfect pectorals and Tim was not kissing Kon. His hands were delicately holding her face and his lips felt the warmth and the taste of Capuchino? If for no doubt for Tim the lips of kon knew cappuccino, while Kon could not believe what was happening

K - "Wait, Tim is kissing me ?, he's really kissing me, oh dear, his lips are so soft and they taste like black coffee"

Then Tim realizes what he did and quickly separates seeing a very surprised Kon

T - Red and nervous - I'm sorry, it was not, it was not my intention, I, I ... I have to go

Tim turns around to get out but is stopped by the hand of Kon who turns him caresses his face before being he who kisses him and now Tim is the surprised one, they separate to take a little air and once again they put their lips together, at the same time that Kon tries to put safe at his door and then take Tim to bed

With a little work Kon manages to get to bed putting Tim down carefully, he really enjoyed trying those lips he had dreamed so many times that right now he wondered if it was a dream

T - blushing - Kon  
K - Tim

They continue the kisses and the hands of Kon get underneath the clothes of Tim getting several sighs, take the shirt and it raises it getting to take it off and leave exposed the chest of its loved, it watches it by moments and it begins to lick its nipples savoring them

Tim tried to hold the moans but the way Kon touched him was better than he thought, because not even he had managed to feel that way to touch himself

T - Ahhh Kon ahhh  
K - Tim you know so well, I love your taste  
T - Mmm Kon ahhh touch me more I want to feel you ahhh I want you to make yours  
K - of course Tim will do everything you ask me  
T - Ahhh Kon

Kon continues and goes down to his abdomen holding his hips and then delineate them with his fingers, Tim feels a chill, with only the kisses and the touches he was already excited then he lets out a small scream when he feels that Kon had put his member to his mouth sucking him

He had not realized at what moment he had removed but it did not matter and just wanted to get lost in all these new sensations he wanted Kon to take it as his own

T - Mmm Kon ahhh Kon me ahh I'm going to run ahhh Kon please ahhhh Kon, kon

Tim tries to push him away but Kon holds on to his hips preventing him from parting until he feels his mouth fill with his partner's cum, he swallows everything and when he looks up he is amazed to see Tim bathed in sweat, his cheeks were blushing and breathing

But what excited him most was watching Tim get on his knees to take his member and start licking him, he felt in paradise kon never thought that this day would come and there were the two of them in that room feeling like his beloved was enjoying his member, his hands on his hair caressing him watching as Tim lamia, sucked and disgusted him until he feels that he is going to run and looks at him understanding that he wanted to receive it

K - Ohh Tim  
T - swallowing everything - I like your milk Kon I want more but now I want it here

Kon opens his eyes when he sees Tim lie down and opens his legs inviting him to enter the

T - Kon, could you ... you could make some coffee with your milk here  
K - It will be a pleasure - It will accommodate - it will be a pleasure Tim I will prepare the best coffee with milk

It begins to lick the entrance of Tim who felt how the tongue of his beloved opened its interior beginning to release several sighs and passing to small moans, to be already moistened put the first finger moving slowly after passing the second and finally a third

Tim went crazy with just the fingers he wanted more, he wanted to have that great member inside he had already enjoyed it with his mouth and wanted to enjoy it right there

T - Ahhh Kon that rich ahhh masss  
K - Soon you will have more, I must prepare the place where I will prepare your special coffee  
T - mmmm if I want to try it ahhh kon I want it already

Kon takes out his fingers and climbs up trapping the lips of his beloved

K - Tim I'm going to start  
T - I'm anxious to try it  
K - It will be the best coffee you will taste

It becomes comfortable and takes its member by slowly inserting it until everything inside begins to move slowly

The room was already flooded by Tim's moans and the sound of the bed with each thrust Kon gave him, both had forgotten where they were for they only existed to each other

T - AHHH I LIKE WHAT YOU'RE MILLING THE GRAIN AHH KON YOU DO SO GOOD DO IT SO STRONG  
K - I HAVE TO MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT WELL AHHH  
T - OH SI SI KON  
K - OHH TIM I LOVE YOUR TEMPERATURE IS PERFECT NO doubt IT WILL BE AN EXCELLENT COFFEE WITH MILK  
T - AHHH MMMM SII  
K - AHHH TIM  
T - KON AHH KON  
K - YOU LIKE HOW I PREPARE IT  
T - OH IF KON, I LOVE HOW YOU DO IT  
K - AHH STRONGER?  
T - YES, YES AHHH YES KON LIKE HOW TO PREPARE AHHH YES  
K - TIM I CAN ....  
T - ALL KON I WANT ALL YOUR MILK IN MY COFFEE AHHH I WANT IT ALL  
K - AHHH TIM

He gives a few thrusts filling Tim's interior with his essence and then he runs between his bellies, they look at each other for a few seconds before kissing and that Tim manages to stay on top of Kon and begin to move his hips in enough circles so that he was again hard and continue with several more rounds until you get tired and fall asleep

Kon wakes up the hira being very early in the morning and wanting to accommodate feels a body at his side and can not help but smile to see Tim at his side so he gently strokes his face,

Tim feeling a greed in his face and opens his eyes and sees Kon who looks at him with a laugh so he remembers what happened and he gets up suddenly with his red face and tries to leave the room, but the pain in his lower part prevents him from getting out of bed and scaring Kon

K - worried - Are you okay, Tim? I hurt you?  
T - ashamed - I ... I'm sorry I do not know what happened to me ... I ... I ... sorry Kon  
K - Tim?  
T - I do not know what happened, I just wanted to talk to you and ... and then I ...  
K - Quiet Tim is fine  
T - Not now you must believe that I used you to have sex and I do not want Kon please forgive me, but ... but ... - crying - I really love you Kon and I'll understand if I hate ...

Tim is silenced by the lips of Kon and feeling as he takes his face and caresses it carefully, erasing each tear that fell and without separating smile

K - I love you too Tim, you do not know how much I love you  
T - Kon?  
K - I've loved you for a long time, but I thought you were unreachable, right now I think I should be dreaming  
T - Do you ... love me?  
K - If I love you, tonight has been the best Christmas gift, Tim I love you, I love you I would ask you to spend with me and ask your mom for your father

Tim becomes more red, his heart speeds up so much that he thought it would go out of his chest, Kon had declared his love for him and asked for his marriage

T - I accept  
K - What?  
T - Smiling tenderly - I agree to marry you  
K - you would really marry me cionmigo  
T - Yes  
K - TIM! I want to make love to you again

Kon pushes Tim back and without losing time they start another round

The dawn arrives and both awaken and smile, followed by putting their lips together in a tender kiss

K - Definitely it is the best Christmas gift received  
T - The same thing, it has been the best day of my life  
K - gets up - We should tonar a bath before going down  
T - Blushing - it would be quick if we bathed together, well if it does not bother you  
K - I load it - It will be a pleasure to bathe with you

Enter the bathroom open the shower beginning to drop water on their bodies and beginning a session of kisses and caresses of both

When finished Kon dresses and accompanies Tim to his room to change and leave and holding hands happy

T - Kon  
K - I will order your hand today  
T - Blushing - Really?  
K - I told you not, I love you so much that I want to marry you  
T - I love you too

Tim pulls Kon towards him and gives him a quick kiss

So they arrive at the dining room, Tim sees that his brothers see him with a bad face

K - yawning - Good morning  
T - Happy - Good morning  
D - annoying - You ....  
J - annoyed - Why did not you tell me you had prepared coffee Kon  
All that?  
J - at night you woke up and always wake me up and prepare chocolate and now you did not  
K - nervous - Jon you last night did you hear us?  
J - puffing up her cheeks - Yeah, and it's not fair that Tim is preparing coffee with milk and me nothing, both shouted and I wanted to take something hot  
K - nervous - Jon about that ... good  
L - Entering - Quiet Jon next time Kon will prepare it for now Tim wanted to try one of his specialties, right guys

Both agree ashamed and remains in an uncomfortable silence and more for the way that Lois smiled

J - It's okay  
D - ahh Jon you help me feed my pets  
J - Happy - Yes

Jon finishes his breakfast quickly and leaves with Damián

L - Boys I understand that they want to do it but there is a child here, so next time they could be less noisy  
T - Yes  
K - I'm sorry Aunt Lois  
L - Well, then when is the wedding?

This time it's Wally and Roy who spit to hear that comment, Bruce and Clark enter the dining room and see Tim with his face covered and Kon who did not know where to hide

C - Did something happen?  
B - looking at Tim and Kon - Apart from last night's activity  
L - Nothing special, just the next wedding of Kon and Tim  
C - Wedding ????  
B - From Tim and Kon?  
C - But if you barely know each other  
B - Thinking - plr my there is problem  
C - What ???  
L - Oh yeah and by the way Clark  
C - Yes  
L - It's about time you had that talk with Jon  
C - The ... talk?  
L - That's right, and with last night you are sure that it will be easy for you to explain to Jon

Clark is frozen while Lois goes with Alfred to start preparations for Tim and Kon's wedding

All the Wayne and the Kent are in the room Bruce, Dick, Jason and Damian were sitting in an armchair and in front of them they were sitting Clark Lois and Jon this without understanding that it happened and one side of them nervous Kon and Red Tim shared the same seat

Wally and Roy were in the kitchen with Alfred since they had considered that only the family should be there

B - serious - So Kon, you said you would take Tim's hand in marriage  
K - Nervous - Yes sir, I want to marry Tim  
C - Do Kon have any idea what you are doing? Just if you two know each other  
K - Actually since high school  
C - Even so, you two are hardly together and what you two have had sex .... cof cof that you two have spent the night together does not mean you can get married

Everyone looks at Clark who gets a little nervous since he almost said the word sex if it was not because he remembered that his son was present and he should still give him that talk

T - With all due respect Mr. Kent but in some cultures that would be unbearable for the family and in some cases the marriage was the solution  
B - Tim  
T - blushing - Even so - take the hand of Kon - I want to marry Kon  
K - Smiling - I can promise you that I'll take good care of Tim Mr. Wayne  
B - Sighing - Well both are already adults and they know what they will do so I will accept that you marry Tim  
C - Bruce, oh boy I'll tell Kara about this  
L - Neglect Clark Kara will be very happy that Kon finally marries his high school sweetheart

Kon turns red because of Lois' comment and the others look at Kon with their mouths open and then at Lois

D - Laughing - that means you're going to divorce the coffee  
Ja - letting out the laughter - I have to see that  
D - I'll record it to have the evidence  
T - Annoying - You two never even think about recording, I will not do the same thing and Damien deletes those videos right now

Tim begins to chase Damian, while Kon looks at him with a smile of love and Bruce smiles to see that his son has finally found the right person

The time to say goodbye arrives and Kon goes home quickly to give the good news to his mother, who when listening to him releases a shout of joy and hugs his happy son and then scolds him for not telling him before that he had found the love of his life again and I would ask for your hand

The last days of the year arrives and Kon invites Tim to his house to spend it with his mother and present formally, see how Tim holds tightly the gift that he had bought his future mother-in-law was dying of nerves

T - I think I'm still not ready to meet your mom Kon  
K - Quiet, she will like you more even without knowing you already loves you  
T - I hope you're right - take a breath - I'm ready  
K - open the door - Mama is here I want to introduce you to ...

Kon does not finish his sentence because A figure passes quickly and hugs Tim hard and fills him with kisses

Ka - At last I have the pleasure of meeting the boy who stole my baby's heart  
T - trying to breathe - A lot ... I'm Timothy ... Wayne  
Ka - It separates a little - You're really very handsome and cute, now I understand why my Kon pined for you  
K - Mom  
Ka - And not only that, I fantasized about you - winking - If you know what I mean  
K- Red - Mom!  
T - Red - I ...  
Ka - but dinner is almost ready and I want to know everything about my future son-in-law  
T - thanks

Kara pulls Tim into the living room leaving an embarrassed Kon who follows her into the kitchen to help her

K - You did not have to say that you embarrassed Tim  
Ka - Oh come on honey, it's not so much  
K - Even so you should not have told him that I had my fantasies with him  
Ka - Honey is normal that you have fantasies with the person who also likes that you two are adults and are no longer virgins since Christmas  
K - red - Who told you?  
Ka - Your aunt lois  
K - Oh for god  
Ka - Quiet but remember Kon, not all relationships are based on sex  
K - It also sustains love compression and support my partner I know, and that's what I'll do with Tim  
Ka - And you will do well  
T - Peeking out - I can help with something  
Ka - Neglect Tim, we're almost finished relax in the living room  
T - Okay, but if you need help, do not hesitate to call me  
Ka - Thank you honey

They finish preparing the dinner and put it on the table to start, Kara begins to bomb with questions to Tim who just can not answer and followed Kara tells him about her but especially Kon to move from the table to the room and see photos from when Kon was little

In every forum that Tim looked at he could not help but smile while Kon wished the earth swallowed him in shame

Ka - It's too late  
K - you will go to your work party  
Ka - I'm afraid so, I wanted to finish the year with you, but my boss demanded that we be present  
T - Oh before leaving I think my gift will be good for tonight

Tim takes the box and gives it to Kara that when opening it is a beautiful red dress

Ka - Oh dear is beautiful, I could not ...  
T - Please, it's just a small detail since we'll soon be family  
Ka - Oh Tim thanks  
T - You're welcome

Kara goes up to fourth to get ready to leave, to say goodbye to the boys not without first telling Kon that he had left a box of condoms leaving both red

K - I'm sorry Tim  
T - Okay, it shows that your mom is very happy  
K - It is - take your hand - Let's go to my room, there's something I want to teach you  
T - Red - To your room?  
K - Happens to ... go

Kon notices his words and turns red too

K - Oh no, I do not want to take you to rso, of course if you want I just want to show you something but if later ... forget it we just go up  
T - Red - Yes

The two go up and Tim watches attentively his boyfriend's room on the wall had a football poster, some trophies, his desk with books and notebooks on top and his bed, he puts a red pco on seeing the bed so he fixes his eyes on a ball and in it is a letter with your signature, so take it carefully

K - In fact that was what I wanted to show you, it's been a long time so maybe you do not remember it  
T - All this time  
K - Tim?  
T - You saved everything is time and you did not forget our appointment  
K - Yes, I knew that sooner or later we would meet again

* Tim runs between the corridors of the school wanted to arrive soon to the courts had already missed the first time and did not want to miss the second time, but it was not that he did not want to see it but had the time very over

That same morning I had received a call from the university that wanted to enter

T - I really entered  
A - That's the way I love Tim, but if you want to be registered you should go today or better said right now  
T - What? Today, but today ... today .... I have to go to school I will be back soon

There was Tim about to reach the courts and he would have achieved it if he had not met the director

Dir - Timothy doing  
T - Yo  
Dir - I heard he was accepted at the university  
T - Yes, in fact I should be on my way  
Dir - Then do not waste your time here

The director takes him by the arm to take him to the exit, Tim tries to explain to him that he must go to the fields but he does not listen, but he sees that they pass near his locker

T - I have to do something fast I'll be right back

He manages to let go and goes to the locker of he pulls out a sheet he writes fast he folds it and before putting it he hears the cries of the others

T - Forgive me Kon, I really wanted to see you and ... have a coffee with you, I wanted to celebrate your triumph

Kiss the sheet and put it in, take a last look back and go back to the exit and leave "

Tears fall hard down Tim's cheeks

T - You really waited for me  
K - worried - You're fine

Kon is about to touch Tim's shoulder but he turns and releases the ball and grabs him by his shirt and draws him towards the kissing, Kon is surprised but soon the kiss corresponds to him and he takes it from the waist, when missing the air they separate a shortly before kissing again

T - Kon  
K - Mmm?  
T - Make love to me  
K - sure?  
T - Yes - take your face - I made you wait a long time for everything even for our appointment  
K - Smiling - and it was worth waiting, it really was worth it I love you Tim  
T - I love you too Kon

The clothes are lying on the floor Tim is leaning on the desk, Kon holds him by the hips thrusting hard and in others slowly, kissed his back and softly mordia his shoulders, this time he did with more unlike his first time

K - Your body is beautiful Tim  
T - Kon ahh  
K - I love you

Kon cums and leaves Tim still kissing his back, and stroking his ass, Tim turns and pushes his partner to the bed and takes the condom box out one by putting it on Kon

T - It would be a shame not to use it, after all your mom bought it for us  
K - Laughing - Do not remind me

Tim takes the member of his beloved and self-penetrates beginning to move from front to back until jumping on him, kon enjoys the view that his beloved offers and takes his hips firmly without taking his eyes off him

The moans of both boys flood the room, the pillows and blankets are on the floor Tim upside down while Kon holds his legs and penetrates him, a while ago they finished using condoms but they wanted more of their bodies

Soon they hear the fireworks indicating that the new year had arrived, Kon gives the last thrusts and fills once more the interior of his beloved letting go, Tim turns around and Kon lies down on the happy

K - Happy new year  
T - happy year

They give one last kiss and little by little they fall asleep and happy


	3. 3

In the apartment Tim slept on the chest of Kon both were exhausted with the preparations of the wedding was missing a few days and more the arrangement of the new department since the Kon was small and without mentioning that it was a gift from Bruce

Well, although Bruce wished they were there, he preferred to avoid some things especially when the two of them made love.

Tim begins to wake up and smiles when he sees his fiancee still asleep kisses him and gets up to prepare breakfast

Two months ago

Tim runs through the mansion looking for Alfred until he reaches the garden where he is arranging the flowers

T - Alfrd at last  
A - What happens master Tim  
T - Please teach me how to cook well  
A - I thought I had said that you would never learn  
T - I know what I said but now I have to do it, I can not let Kon do everything

Alfred smiles to see how Tim wanted to learn for his beloved since when he taught them all he was the least interested in learning to cook

T - If Jason knows how to cook, I may as well  
A - I can know the reason  
T - blushing - Well, I thought ... it was time to ... learn to cook  
A - smiling - Want to learn for the master Kon, right?

Tim gets very red and Alfred looks at him tenderly when he sees how the third member of Bruce's children struggled for the person of the person who was in love

A - Ok, we'll start with the simple

I presented

T - Now, wait until Kon likes what he prepares  
K - Entering - That smells really good, hello my love

Kon kisses Tim's cheek and hugs him and looks at the table served

K - Did you prepare it yourself?  
T - Nervous - Yes, you always prepare the food and I thought ... I ... I could do it for you ... I hope you like it  
K - Smiling - Like me, thanks Tim

Kon sits down and tries one of the dishes, Tim watches carefully the reaction of his fiancé hoping that he likes it, after a couple of seconds he starts to despair

T - Well? How is it  
K - Well ...  
T - Disappointed - I knew, you know horrible truth  
K - Tim  
T - I'm sorry Kon, the kitchen is not mine  
K - Listen Tim  
T - Even when I asked Alfred to teach me  
K - Timm  
T - Now Jason will have to bother me

Kon shakes his head and takes some of his plate and gives it to Tim callandolo a little and then surprised

T - You know ... well  
K - That was what Tim was trying to tell you, what you prepared is exquisite - he hugs it - just like you

Tim turns red for the last and hugs him happy

T - I'm glad you liked Kon, I'm going to try harder to always prepare delicious dishes  
K - you do not know how happy you make me

Tim blushes and sits down for breakfast, he was happy that Kon enjoyed his food, when they finish they are washing the dishes

T - Then tomorrow you will go to work  
K - You already know how my boss is, - laughing - he also says that if I'm not there the clientele goes down  
T - Sometimes that subject forgets that I am the owner of the place and - inflating his cheeks - You are an accessory to attract customers, you are my fiancé  
K - Jealous?  
T - a little annoying - why should

Kon approaches him and hugs him from behind beginning to kiss her neck and listening to the sighs of her boyfriend

K - It sounds like you are  
T - no ... I am, but ... I do not like how they see you  
K - you mean - he bites his ear - that everyone sees me as if they wanted to eat me  
T - ahhh yes  
K - Neglecting the only one I want to eat is right in front of me  
T - Ahh kon

Tim turns and kisses the lips of his beloved and with a sensual smile he gets on his knees and Kon watches with astonishment what he is about to do

Weeks ago

Roy tries to ignore the insistent ringing of his door but he was going crazy, so he goes to the door ready to hit the guy or boy who was ringing the doorbell

A - Very well I'm fed up so you better co-open the door - Rras? ... Tim?  
T - Hi Roy, sorry for my insistence with the doorbell  
R - Do not worry, something happened  
T - well actually came for some advice  
R - Sure, but first, Tim wants something to drink  
T - Entering - Thanks Roy, a little water is fine  
R - goes to the kitchen - And what kind of advice do you need?  
T - Well ... I do not know how to say it and Jason ... Jason - He blushes - Jason said you're good  
R - Ohhh my cute little bird  
T - lowers his voice - But in sucking it

Tim listens from the kitchen as a glass breaks

R - annoyed - That Jason swear will not have fun for a whole month!  
T - Ahhb Roy?  
R - Going out - I'm sorry Tim but tell me Jason did not give details about ... you know  
T - Very red - Always wants to do it but we never leave it

Watch as Roy squeezes the glass tightly until it breaks

R - annoying - I should leave him a year without sex  
T - Roy apologizes about the advice - More red - It's just ... about that I want to learn to please Kon ... in bed

Roy watches as Tim is about to die of shame at his request and smiles tenderly

A - "Now I understand why Jason overprotects Tim, he is very tender and innocent" Well it depends what you want to do  
T - red - I ... I do not know  
R - puts his hand on his chin - Well in my case Jason likes that ...

Roy thinks how to say the right words as he sees Tim about to faint from embarrassment

R - Remember when you told me that Jason said I'm an expert in ...  
T - Yes  
A - You could try it, there are many men who like to be looked after in that way with their mouths  
T - Again red - Yes, it feels good  
R - Rie - So Kon has done that job for you, I will not deny that it feels good and more if you do it well  
T - I do not know if I could do it  
A - It is not very difficult, as long as you do not bite it unless it excites you  
T - I'm not sure,  
R - Okey just follow these 5 points  
Point 1.- Start warming up your partner: lower your tongue from your navel to the root of your penis, surround the base, but calmly and still do not give the jackpot. This will generate a great expectation, so much that he will love it already.

T - Be patient  
R - That's right  
Point 2.- Massage in penis and testicles: pass your tongue from top to bottom on the penis, without putting it in your mouth, and while doing this, gently caress your testicles.

T - Does that mean licking it like a palette?  
R - Adi is in my case I like to torture Jason at this point, you could apply it to Kon to excite him more  
T - Okey  
R - the third point is good too  
Point 3.- Crown of the penis: pass your tongue in circles on the tip of the penis, while with one hand you stimulate the rest of the member and with the other the testicles, the idea is to use all your resources. He will not know what gives him more pleasure.

T - creative set with my hands, understood  
A - You will make him feel in paradise, the  
Point 4.- Suction with massage: put the penis in your mouth as far as you can, without this causing an arch, stretch your tongue and massage your penis making circles with your tongue, rising a few. With each circle you make, make a suction, the walls of your cheeks massage the penis

T - Did you refer to this part of biting Jason?  
A - That's right, try it with Kon if you like it you could do it, if or omit it and look for another option, and our last one  
Point 5.- Explosion: place yourself in front of the root of the penis (where the testicles end and the member begins), lick insistently and gently this part while with one hand you stimulate the penis and with the other you stroke his testicles gently, this will exploit.  
And the fun will continue after this in bed, or in the living room, kitchen, wherever they are  
T - I'll try to do it, although I'm not sure if it works out  
R - Neglect with practice you can do it well, if you need other advice do not hesitate to ask me  
T - Thanks Roy  
A - Now if you allow me - Taking out your cellphone - I should punish Jason for telling everyone our privacy

I presented

Kon did not fit in himself as Tim sucked his member, he did it in a slow and sensual way, in moments he kissed the tip of his member getting him to tremble

K - Ahh Tim

Tim looks up and is amazed that in his eyes was full of excitement for his work so he puts the member in his mouth beginning to suck gently and taking care not to use his teeth

Kon takes Tim's head and strokes his hair trying not to take it and ram his mouth, he knew it was the first time doing this and did not want to ruin his boyfriend's work

Tim feels like Kon is about to cum and then for a few seconds he doubts he does not know if he should leave his boyfriend to run into his mouth or face, and for a few moments he remembers Jason telling him that he likes to see Roy swallow his semen the cumming, so without turning away since Kon had his eyes closed and concentrated receives the cum of his boyfriend

Kon feels great and when he opens his eyes he sees Tim trying to pass his essence and sucking his hands, so he gets excited again and without waiting he takes off his clothes and they do it in the kitchen

After many rounds in the kitchen and the dining room are both in bed with the sheets covering the necessary

K - Tim who taught you to ...  
K - I asked Roy for some advice so I put it into practice right today and how was it?  
K - That was amazing  
T - Really?  
K - Yes - It gets on top of him - although coming from you, it excites me a lot  
T - smiling - I do not think it's for so much  
K - Kiss your neck - it is, you have a beautiful body that drives me crazy, nobody could compare with you  
T - Mmm if there is  
K - while still kissing him - So? And who is the other?  
T - opening her legs - Jon  
K - accommodating - Jon?  
T - Yes, Damian told me and ahhhh I do not doubt it  
K - moving - I still can not believe that they both come out and that they are committed  
T - Yo mmm I'm grateful to Jon, I return the smile to my mmm brother ahhh Kon how rich he felt  
K - well, you better take good care of it or I'll make sure you never get close  
T - Neglect Damian will take good care of him  
K - and about her  
T - Do not worry we will not let emiko know about Jon, I will not let Damian take his joy  
K - And I'll be by your side, I love you Tim  
T - And I to you Kon

Tim sleeps and Kon caresses his face delicately and smiles happily

K - I still can not believe that soon we will get married, and think that I saw you so impossible for me - kisses his lips - I promise that I will love you and take care of you, I will always be by your side

Kon looks at his desk where this picture of him carrying Jon

K - Jon is also very happy next to Damian and his looks are undoubtedly from two people very much in love, I will strive to protect that happiness too, by your side Tim

♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡

The awaited day arrives the mansion this arranged for the wedding the fianc2es were in their rooms arranging themselves like their relatives

Kon was in his room getting ready, he was happy and nervous about what was about to happen and he kept smiling, as he could not believe he was going to do it in a couple of hours, he heard them knocking on the door and saw Bruce coming

B - nervous  
K - Too much I ... I still can not believe that I'm going to marry Tim, I say if I want to marry him I always dreamed about it but ahh it seems so unreal  
B - Smiling - you're really nervous  
K - Right now I wonder if we do not hurry with the wedding, we only left a little time as boyfriends and if I have not known it enough, and if Tim is disappointed in me ... or I him

Bruce sees how Kon sits and with his face worried so he approaches and sits beside him

B - You've never met your partner in full  
K - Mr. Bruce  
B - Even if you have been with your partner 2, 5 8, 10 or 20 years of married or married you will know that you will never stop discovering something new, maybe the courtship is to meet your possible life partner but the marriage is to know it  
K - I want to meet Tim to the bottom  
B - And you'll always find something new in him, I know you took good care of my son after all Tim has been in love with you since high school  
K - Tim ... have you been in love with me ... since high school?

Kon could not believe what Bruce says, his platonic love, his boyfriend, fiancé and almost husband has been in love with him since high school

B - I guess there were circumstances that did not allow them to be together antres, but right now they will join their lives

Bruce takes a black box out of his pocket and gives it to Kon who takes it and looks at the box

B - From the beginning I knew that you would be the one who would take care of Tim and you will make him happy, and now that I see you here I am more than sure that you are worthy of Tim

Kon opens the box and sees gold and silver slave with the symbol of the Wayne

Kon blinks a couple of times for the gift and looks at Bruce

B - It's a relic, only the heads of the family are those who we believe are worthy for our family, and as I said you are worthy of Tim  
K - trying not to cry - Thank you Mr. Bruce I ... I promise not to disappoint you and not disappoint Tim  
B - Well, it's almost time  
K - Yes

In Tim's room, he was very nervous and at his side was Kara who helped him to adjust the veil

Ka - You're ready Tim  
T - Blushing - Thanks  
Ka - Ohhh my Kon is so lucky, I know you will make my son happy  
T - I hope to make it happy too  
Ka - What's wrong?  
T - I ... I am scared and if in the end Kon regrets after a few months of marriage for not being what he expected and if he does not like some things of me or ....  
Ka - take your hands - Quiet Tim, Kon loves you just the way you are, even with your likes in the cafe

Tim smiles at Kara's comment but insecurity returns

T - We left very little time as boyfriends, maybe we should have expected more  
Ka - If that's what you're worried about then let me tell you that I married Kon's father two months ago  
T - Astonished - really?  
Ka - Yes, so do not worry if you only left for 4 months, there are those who get married during the month of courtship, as you also do not have to worry about the rest, they can solve it  
T - I do not know  
Ka - Tim, once married or together they are not just a petrona, they are two and both can solve the problems together and support each other, the marriage may not be honey on chips but it will depend on you that this works, and I know to work  
T - Thanks  
Ka - hugging him - Thanks to you for loving my son, and do not worry they will do it well

The hour arrives and all the guests are in the garden, Kon anxiously awaits the arrival of Tim who in a short time makes his appearance with a white suit and a small veil that was fastened with a brooch with the symbol of the family El, Kon no he can avoid smiling when he sees him and Tim can not help but be blushed to see him, they hold hands and prepare to give their votes

Both boys do not stop seeing each other and smiling, their hearts beat with great force and their eyes shone with love, they no longer listened to what the father said they were only the two of them. They only arrive to hear that they say their wedding vows and declare them as husbands sealing with a kiss

Everyone applauds the newlyweds and the party begins, everyone was in the living room the guests congratulated the couple and Kara kept hugging and congratulating her son and son-in-law wishing them much happiness

The hour of the toast arrives and Bruce is the first to congratulate his son and son-in-law to the latter asking him to take good care of his son Tim, Damian is the one who follows him who makes people laugh for his comments and Tim embarrassed and annoyed for afterwards show a smile when mentioning about his mother

The next one is Jason but it's not long because he was going to say something very loud and literally Dick and Damian shut up and people laughed when Roy pulled him out of the living room pulling on his ear, Dick is next nervous but manages to congratulate his brother and brother-in-law who look at each other when seeing him very nervous Damian knew perfectly why his nervousness

Say - And well, since I'm here with my family and friends at this moment, especially me - Stretch your hand towards boyfriend Wally who is at your side - we would like to give an important announcement

Dick sets his eyes on his father and brothers reaching to see how Jason looked

Say - Blushing - Wally and I have decided to get married

Kon and Tim look surprised by the news and see how Bruce approaches towards a nervous Wally

B - Congratulations guys were taking too long in special Wally, son you are very fast but for this you were very slow, I gladly give you permission to take my son's hand in marriage  
W - Happy - Thank you Mr. Wayne I promise to take good care of Dick  
B - Well let's drink for the newlyweds and for the future spouses

People applaud and also congratulate Dick and Wally Tim and Kon approach them to congratulate them like the rest of the boys, Bruce proudly as their children have found

the newlyweds danced embraced that was a very special moment they knew that there was not much left for their honeymoon and Tim was very nervous because soon he would use what he had bought and he would use the advice that Roy gave him to be an unforgettable night for them.

The moment arrives and the couple again thanks their guests and family and depart to Rome courtesy and Bruce's wedding gift

K - Tim, are you okay honey? You have been a little restless throughout the trip  
T - I'm fine, I'm just nervous, you know - blushing - Tonight will be very special  
K - Take your face - The first spice night of many Tim  
T - Lo

Kon puts a tender kiss to her husband, who looks happy, soon reach their destination and the hotel, Kon.no fit in itself in a large room because it was a special suit for newlyweds

K - Your father likes to show off with his gifts  
T - Just ... a little, I told him not to be so luxurious, I did not want you to feel uncomfortable  
K - Wait, is there still a lot more luxurious than this one?  
T - If there is  
K - oh, go  
T - Flushed - Good and what do you want to do first, I say it's still early for - Blushing - We can take a bath ... and take a walk, if you want

Kon blushes, understanding what Tim meant

K - ashamed - Well ... we could take a bath and ... after resting, a little  
T - If ... it sounds good, why are not you first  
K - Cla ... clear

Kon kisses Tim's forehead and looks for some of his clothes and goes to take a bath, so Tim runs quickly to his suitcase and pulls out a small box

T - taking a breath - Well, calm Tim, Kon will like this, you kept this hidden until this day

He hears that Kon is about to leave and hides the box between the robe and towel, sees that Kon only comes out with a towel on his waist and gets Tim very red to see her husband very sexy

K - That was refreshing, it's the free bathroom Tim, honey?  
T - Reacting - Yes, of course I enter ... I, I will enter

Tim enters the bathroom running, he felt that if he stayed longer observing him he would faint, so he takes his time while looking at the already open box with its contents

One week ago

R - Really what did you buy?  
T - It was ... a bad idea  
R - Of course not, it is normal that you want it to be a very special and exciting night, in fact I think you chose the costumes well  
T - I'm not sure if you'll like it  
A - I think so, Kon does not seem to be that kind of people who like the ... extravagant is more professional if you understand me  
T - Even so, I think I should have picked something more decent  
R - Neglect Tim to the others the clothes will not do all the work I will teach you some movements  
T - Good

I presented

T - Drying - very well it's time, do not ruin it Tim

Kon had put on just one shorts and is sitting on the bed thinking

K - I forgot to buy something for this moment, Rays was so busy with the arrangements that I forgot this detail

He stops and goes to the balcony

K - I hope to find you something here, well then tomorrow we will meet and tonight ... consummate our marriage  
T - nervous - Kon ahhh as I see myself

Kon turns to see her husband and stays with her mouth open and without looking at the clothes she was wearing, which was a maid's clothes, the bra covered her chest a bit and the skirt also covered what was necessary, even so she could see that she was wearing black underwear and finally some white fishnet stockings with her light

K - Appetizing  
T - Approaching sensually - I am at the service of my master

Tim is put in front of Kon who is still not believing what he saw, so he takes advantage and without problems he guides him to the bed and feels him, sitting on his legs and with slow movements moved his hip against the member of Kon

T - I will do everything my master asks me  
K - excited - which ... anything?  
T - whispering on your lips - Anything

Kon did not know what to say or do just watched as Tim slowly came down from his lap and stood in the middle of his legs to slowly lower his shorts and underwear and showing a semi erect member

T - If you allow me, I will start my work my sir

Kon watched hypnotized as Tim slowly licked his member, used to give some kisses to the tip and then put it completely, held on tightly to the sheets for pleasure and without looking, watched as her husband wiggled his butt moving a little her tiny skirt, so she decides to stroke her ass

T - ahh  
K - Tim you're doing wonderful, I want to see more

Tim stops and gently pushes Kon to lie down, then sits on his lap and kisses him to turn around and show him his ass, Kon smiles funny to see that her husband had dared not only wear that lingerie but also a thong, which for her eyes they made it more appetizing, so she takes the garment and makes it a side by starting to lick the entrance and Tim continues sucking the already hard member of her husband

T - Kon mmm ahhh  
K - Tim you know so well, I want to put my milk in here  
T - I love ahhh if you want to ahh do it  
K - It will be a pleasure

Tim gets in front of him with his red face and excited, Kon can not help but begin to kiss him stripping him of those clothes until leaving him alone with the stockings

K - sucking her nipple - Tell me what kind of coffee you want your master to serve you  
T - Ahhh any coffee I love ahh I will welcome it with pleasure  
K - Very good

Kon pushes Tim to the bed and opens his legs showing his throbbing entrance to receive the great member of her husband, so he approaches the tip and brushes the entrance gently, Kon enjoys how Tim's body trembles through the contact so he puts it in completely and the two release a loud moan

T - I love you Kon  
K - I love you too Tim, I love you so much that I still do not believe that this is real  
T - I also feel the same  
K - Then ready to prepare some coffee with milk  
T - I'm ready

 

Kon begins to move first slowly feeling how her husband's cock tightened deliciously, and then faster and stronger, Tim held on to the sheets with strength as he moaned her husband's name, and Kon held on to the headboard. to have better support and give all the pleasure to his beloved

T - Ahhh sii Kon ahhh you always prepare it so rich ahhh stronger Kon ahhh  
K - Tim alone inside you I can make it so rich  
T - mmm Kon you are so hot I love it  
K - Ahh Tim I'm almost done  
T - Give me all your milk, I want to have everything inside  
K - Claro

Tim hugs with his legs Kon's hips and he hugs him hitting one more, the thrusts makes him stronger, the two seek his lips, soon Tim feels the warm semen of his husband filling him and in his belly was filled with his, Kon leaves the interior and sees Tom put on 4 and opens his buttocks showing how his essence fell between his thighs

T - I'm still not full I need  
K - Licking your lips - Do not worry, I'm sure I'll fill you

So they start with a second round, with a third cobn Tim being embedded in the wall, the fourth on the balcony, the fifth in the bathroom and so on throughout the room until the next day arrives and both are lying down spreading kisses

T - smiling - it's already dawned  
K - I know  
T - Do you want to continue?  
K - Are not you tired?  
T - Not yet, what about you  
K - I can with a couple more rounds, but we should eat something  
T - Then you can eat me  
K - Hugs him - Believe me I will Tim  
T - Thanks for falling in love with me and marrying me  
K - You have nothing to thank, I will always be by your side no matter what happens  
T - I really love you Kon  
K - Like me

The two smile before kissing and return to consume their love, after all at last they were together and despite everything that is to come they will solve it together, especially with the relationship of Damien and Jon, since they will soon discover that not only were they two going to be affected in the future but perhaps their marriage

But for now your happiness is in the present

FINISH


End file.
